revelation
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Roy souffrait. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments envers un gamin...
1. Chapter 2

The new histoire XD ! Pas très longue je pense ! Voilà bonne lecture ! Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ! ( juste pour info ;p )

**Chapitre 1 : Dispute**

Roy souffrait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments envers un gamin ? Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'avait séduit avec son courage, sa ténacité, son physique et son amour pour son petit frère. Alors pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le provoqué.

- Colonel ?

Roy leva les yeux. Riza se tenait devant lui, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

- Qui a-t-il lieutenant ?

Edward Elric est rentré aujourd'hui !

Roy ne laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement il sauta de joie à l'idée d'enfin le revoir. Cela faisait trois long mois qu'il était parti.

- Colonel ? répéta Riza, Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous avez son rapport ?

- Non ! Il tient à vous le remettre lui-même, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

Roy haussa les sourcils. Edward ne le supporté pas et l'évité autant que possible alors pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Une lueur d'espoir s'éveilla dans ses prunelles, l'espoir qu'enfin ses sentiments lui soit rendu. Il étouffa bien vite cet espoir si vain. Il ne ferait que souffrir en espérant de la sorte.

- Bien, rompez lieutenant ! Vous pouvez rentré chez vous !

- Mais…

- Que tout le monde rentre chez soi, je vous ai beaucoup demandé ces dernières semaines, c'est un ordre lieutenant ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que Riza allait protesté.

- Bien mon colonel ! dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Riza…

- Mon colonel ?

- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi d'accord ?

- Oui mon colonel !

Roy soupira tandis que Riza sortait de la pièce. Elle fit passer les ordre, Roy entendit les murmures étonnés de son équipe à travers la porte. Puis le silence se fit, il était seul et il le savait. Il se leva regardant la pluie tomber, des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues. N'aurait-il donc jamais droit au bonheur ? il se laissa allé quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna pas et dit seulement.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parlé Hughes !

Seul son meilleur ami pouvait rentré de cette façon, sans rien dire.

- Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé une telle chose colonel !

Roy se figea, cette voix… c'était loin d'être celle de son ami. Il se retourna lentement pour tomber dans deux yeux ambre. Il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussés le rendant encore plus beau, il avait l'air déstabiliser et Roy se demandé bien pourquoi.

- Colonel ? Je pourrais savoir pourquoi il n'y a personne à part vous ici ?

C'est à ce moment là que Roy s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Edward, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, se précipita vers son supérieur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était arrivé et n'avait vu personne sauf le colonel et cet homme qu'il avait toujours cru insensible pleurait, il l'avait dévisagé sans lui lancer de sarcasme et s'était effondré d'u n coup. Alors en effet Edward ne suivait plus du tout.

- ROY ! S'écria-t-il en essayant de réveiller son colonel.

La peur lui nouer les entrailles car il avait, pendant son voyage, prit conscience de certaines choses qui l'effrayé. Il se décida à le porté pour l'installer sur le divan. Il toucha le front du colonel et s'affola en le sentant brulant sous sa main. Il couru prendre alors une serviette qu'il mouilla et le posa sur le front de Roy. Il s'installa alors sous lui et posa la tête de Mustang sur ses genoux car il n'y avait aucuns coussins. Il le regarda longtemps, Roy était beau et très convoité, Edward le savait mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de l'aimer. Car oui, pendant son voyage Roy lui avait terriblement manqué sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui il le savait et en souffrait terriblement car entre Roy et lui ça ne serait jamais possible. Roy était un coureur, un homme à femmes. Ed écarta une des mèche sombre des paupières de l'homme qui avait bien malgré lui prit son cœur. Soudain Roy ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux d'Edward. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment se fixant, savourant la présence de l'autre. C'est Edward qui rompit le silence.

- Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes colonel !

- …

Roy continua de le fixer, une tristesse profonde pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Une tristesse qui déchira le cœur d'Edward.

- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir Fullmetal ?

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne fallait pas qu'il espère quoi que ce soit.

- Je venais vous rentre mon rapport.

C'est à ce moment précis que Mustang réalisa qu'il avait la tête sur les genoux d'Edward et que celui-ci avait une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il rougit fortement en se relevant d'un coup.

- Colonel ? s'étonna Edward suite au mouvement brusque de Roy.

- Remettez moi votre rapport et partez ! la voix avait claqué dure et sèche . Une voix qui blessa Edward au plus profond de son être. Il se releva et balança le paquet de feuille qui constituer son rapport au visage du colonel et cracha.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un abrutit !

- Et toi un petit nabot prétentieux !

Les yeux d'Ed se remplirent de larmes, il ne pris pas la peine de répondre et tourna les talons en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Roy resta debout planté au milieu de la pièce, ce n'était pas des larmes qu'il venait de voir à l'instant non ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux. Quand il releva le menton ce fut pour voir un homme armé portant une cagoule et pointant une arme sur lui. Il ne put pas réagir, il n'avait pas ses gants, il ferma alors les yeux résigné à mourir.


	2. Chapter 3

Petite suite ... Merci pour vos reviews ^^ !

**Je t'aime...**

PAN PAN

Le coup de feu résonna dans le bâtiment immobilisant Edward dans sa course, le bruit venait de derrière lui, il venait du bureau de Roy ! Il fit demi-tour priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il ne soit rien arriver de grave à son amour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il trouva son colonel avachi contre le mur, une flaque de sang se rependant sous lui. Ed écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il se précipita vers Roy. Celui-ci eut un rictus.

- Tu es revenu le nabot ?

- Tais-toi ! Je vais te soigner !

Edward avait oublié le vouvoiement tellement il avait peur de le perdre. Il déchira sa chemise en faisant une compresse sur la blessure qui déchiré l'abdomen de Roy. Cette pression arracha à celui-ci un gémissement de douleur.

- Je m'excuse.

Ed releva les yeux pour fixait le colonel. Il s'excusait ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer !

Le regard d'Edward s'adoucit, il lui sourit en disant.

- Dans ce cas, je m'excuse de t'avoir traité d'abrutit !

Roy rit ce qui entraina une forte toux, Ed prit alors le téléphone et appela Hughes, le prévenant que Roy avait besoin de secours dans les plus brefs délais.

Roy quand à lui regarder celui qu'il aimait s'agiter, tourner en rond, paniqué devant son état. Quand il eut raccroche Roy lui demanda.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

Ed se figea, planta son regard dans les onyx de son colonel. Celui-ci pu lire une douleur et une peur infini dans ses magnifiques yeux ambre. Il se prit à regrettait d'avoir posé cette question en voyant toute cette douleur quand Ed décida alors de lui dire la vérité.

- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre Roy.

La voix d'Ed avait tremblait, il paraissait si fragile en cet instant. Roy écarquilla les yeux et soudain au prix d'un immense effort il se leva s'aidant du mur derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Edward en s'élançant vers lui.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Roy qui murmura.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Edward rougit devant l'intensité du regard de son colonel, il allait se faire rejeter peut-être même que Roy allait se foutre de lui, il le savait mais il répondit quand même.

- Oui, je t'aime !

A sa plus grande surprise Roy le prit dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux or et le serrant contre son cœur qui battait à la chamade sous l'oreille d'Edward. Une larme puis deux puis trois coulèrent le long de ses joues, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Edward quand à lui n'n revenait pas, il était contre Roy, respirant son odeur à plein nez ! Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que cela se produise ?

- Roy ? S'étonna-t-il malgré lui.

Le colonel s'écarta de quelques centimètres plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward, il posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent qui frémit sous la caresse et rapprocha alors leurs lèvres, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de celles d'Edward lui laissant le choix. Le petit blond l'avait bien compris, il finit alors de combler la distance qu'il les séparer, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur celles glacé de son supérieur. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Roy qui lui enlaça la taille rapprochant encore plus leurs corps. Le baiser devint alors passionner mais ils durent le cesser pour cause de manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent encore, une nouvelle et même flamme brillant dans leurs yeux. Roy cassa alors le silence d'un simple mot qui réchauffa et fit s'emballer le cœur d'Edward.

- Je t'aime.

Edward eut un immense sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du colonel avant d'aller l'allonger sur le divan pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

Quelques minutes plus tard Riza apparu à la porte effrayée et paniquée. Elle vit alors Roy allonger sur le divan la tête sur les genoux d'Edward qui lui caresser les cheveux d'une main tout en compressant la blessure de l'autre. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer et malgré la situation elle sourit, elle n'avait jamais vu son colonel aussi épanoui et heureux que lorsqu'il regardait Ed. Elle se racla la gorge signalant sa présence, Edward cessa tout mouvements et dirigea ses pupilles vers elle tout comme Roy.

- Riza… murmura celui-ci.

- Vous n'êtes si je peux me permettre, qu'un abrutit Colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward sourit tandis que Roy prenait un air de martyr.

- Pitié, je n'avais pas mes gants !

- Vous avez eut de la chance que le Fullmetal sois là sinon vous y passiez ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse seul colonel ! Avec ou sans votre accord !

Roy sourit et Edward fronça les sourcils en disant clairement.

- Il ne sera plus jamais seul !

Roy lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné tandis que Riza eut un rictus.

- Je l'espère bien Edward Elric ! Mais je vous avertis que si vous lui faite le moindre mal, mes pistolets auront raison de vous !

- Y'a pas de risque ! dit Ed en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bon les secours vont arriver !

- ROY ! un homme avec des lunettes et un épi noir venait de rentré en hurlant dans le bureau.

- Maes moins de bruit ! grogna le colonel tandis que son ami se précipitais vers lui.

- Tu es totalement taré, un véritable idiot ! Non mais vraiment tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? Pauvre idiot !

Roy sourit Maes était une des rares personnes à osé lui parlé comme ça sans s'en prendre une à la suite.

- ça va Hughes je suis encore en vie !

- Grâce à Edward que je remercie de tout cœur, cœur qu'il t'a volé à ce que je vois !

- HUGHUES ! s'écria Roy rouge tomate tandis qu'Edward virait à l'écrevisse.

- NII-SAN !

- Al calme toi ça va !

Tout le monde se retourna s'attendant à voir une armure mais c'est sur un beau jeune homme brun que leurs yeux tombèrent.

- Qu'est ce que… commença Roy.

- Alfonse ? demanda Hughes

- Oui c'est moi !

- Mais…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Edward qui était tout sourire. Tous le monde était sur le cu.

- Vous avez trouvé la pierre philosophale ?


End file.
